Apenas Uma Chance
by Paula Granger
Summary: Depois de dois anos Gina não teve mais como esconder seu segredo. Agora há uma chance de esclarecer tudo o que houve no passado e quem sabe voltar a ter a vida que levava ao lado de Harry Potter.
1. Default Chapter

**Apenas Uma Chance...**

_Sinopse: Depois de dois anos Gina não teve mais como esconder seu segredo. Agora há uma chance de esclarecer tudo o que houve no passado e quem sabe voltar a ter a vida que levava ao lado de Harry Potter. _

**Capítulo Um**

_A carta_

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona da sua sala lendo o Profeta Diário quando uma coruja deu várias bicadinhas na janela.

Ele colocou o jornal em cima da mesa, pegou a carta que a coruja trazia no bico e lhe ofereceu água e biscoitos.

Harry observou o envelope e, quando viu a letra da pessoa que escrevera, seu coração disparou...

Era impossível não reconhecer aquela letra... Ah, fazia dois anos que ele não via aquela letra nem tinha notícias da sua dona.

Ele não quis perder mais tempo e começou a ler a carta.

"Londres, 22 de dezembro.

Harry,

Olho para o horizonte e vejo o vazio.

Nos meu sonhos vejo você, mas está sozinho.

Eu acordo e não o vejo ao meu lado, me sinto triste, sozinha, um vazio toma conta de meu corpo. Queria que você estivesse aqui, ao meu lado e não ao lado dela... mas com amor e não com a enganação pela qual você me fez passar.

Eu te amei, já você... você nem se importou em ser sincero, em me dizer o que realmente sentia, que amava a ela e não a mim, que é a ela que você deve seus dias de amor eterno e não a mim...

Você me magoou profundamente, pois tudo o que eu esperava que tivesse em você não tinha. E você não me avisou, não, você deixou eu me iludir.

Mas mesmo assim o amor profundo que sinto me impede de sentir ódio ou rancor por você dentro de mim... E é por isso que eu sinto ódio de mim mesma, por não conseguir te odiar e ao invés disso continuar te amando e te amando como nunca amei ou sequer sonhei em amar alguém, por eu ter me iludido, ter acreditado neste amor que não deve ter passado de uma farsa. Sim, eu acreditei, e acreditei porque te amava, ainda te amo e penso que vou te amar para sempre.

Para sempre vou lembrar de você;

Para sempre vou te amar;

Para sempre vou te olhar com carinho e ternura;

Para sempre serei fiel à você;

Para sempre, pois meu amor é eterno...

Tudo o que eu quero é que você me entenda e entenda o motivo de eu te enviar esta carta: eu precisava desabafar, precisava tirar tudo o que estava entalado na minha garganta há dois longos anos...

Se você tiver lido até aqui quero que saiba que nunca consegui te odiar mesmo, até porque se o odiasse eu não teria conseguido sobreviver todos estes anos pois tudo o que eu olho nesta casa me lembra você inclusive o pedaço que deixou em mim...

Para sempre sua,

Gina Weasley."

Harry não conseguiu dissolver tudo o que Gina dissera na carta de imediato. Era tanta coisa para ele... Harry ficou feliz por saber que Gina ainda o amava mas também ficou triste por ela, por saber o quanto sofreu por sua causa... Ele se odiava por saber que por onde passava acabava ferindo alguém mesmo quando tinha a intenção de protegê-lo, o que foi o caso de Gina...

Ele se lembrava nitidamente daquele dia que com certeza fora o mais difícil para ele em toda a sua vida... Harry havia beijado Cho Chang na frente de Gina propositadamente para que ela o largasse e não corresse perigo já que Voldemort havia retornado ao poder com força total e estava disposto a ferir todos que estavam próximos de Harry para chegar até ele.

Um mês antes daquilo, Harry morava com Gina em um apartamento no centro de Londres. Eles estavam muito felizes juntos e, como todos, pensavam que Voldemort já havia sido derrotado. E foi exatamente quando o inesperado aconteceu, o Lorde das Trevas retornou ao poder, que Harry tomara aquela decisão que lhe trouxe tanto sofrimento.

- Harry, eu estou saindo!- uma voz feminina gritou da porta o desviando de seus pensamentos.

- Está bem, Cho.

Quando Harry havia derrotado Voldemort de uma vez por todas ele chegou a procurar Gina mas desistiu quando soube por Rony que ela havia mudado para Paris junto com o novo namorado, Colin Creevey. Então ele tentou reconstruir a sua vida mudando para uma outra casa e vivendo ao lado de Cho Chang. Um erro, como ele mesmo descrevera o ato impensado. Ele sabia que ainda amava Gina. "Pelo menos eu não me casei..." pensava tentando achar um lado bom naquilo tudo.

Harry voltou a ler a carta, desta vez prestando mais atenção nos detalhes. Logo de início ele reparou que o remetente era de Londres o que indicava que Gina não estava em Paris naquele momento.

- Porque será que ela está aqui?- murmurou Harry chegando logo a uma conclusão.- Provavelmente visitando a família.

Ele continuou a observar a carta e o último parágrafo chamou a sua atenção:

"Se você tiver lido até aqui quero que saiba que nunca consegui te odiar mesmo, até porque se o odiasse eu não teria conseguido sobreviver todos estes anos pois tudo o que eu olho nesta casa me lembra você inclusive o pedaço que deixou em mim..."

Harry sentiu o coração disparar novamente.

- O que é que ela quis dizer com "o pedaço que você deixou em mim"?- Harry arregalou os olhos.- Não, não é possível... Será que...

Harry levantou rapidamente, pegou a sua capa e desaparatou com um único propósito: encontrar Gina e ficar sabendo de toda a verdade.


	2. A Toca

_N/A: Puxa, brigadinha pelas reviews. Prometo publicar mais capítulos em breve. Um beijão para quem está acompanhando. _

**Capítulo Dois**

A Toca

A caçulinha dos Weasley era esperada com muita alegria e ansiedade n'A Toca. Ela havia avisado à família que estaria lá ao meio-dia. E havia avisado também que não queria que _ele_ estivesse lá...

Os Weasley sabiam de parte do ocorrido entre ela e Harry. Sabiam que os dois viviam muito bem e sabiam também o motivo pelo qual eles terminaram de acordo com o que Gina havia lhes contado... Mas eles não sabiam o verdadeiro motivo, não, eles sabiam que Harry havia beijado Cho e nada mais além disso.

Harry tinha pensado em contar tudo para Rony mas não teve coragem quando viu o quanto ele ficara triste ao ver a irmã naquelas condições. É... naquele momento Harry não parecia mais o mesmo grifinório. Ele fora um covarde, um tolo por pensar que perderia a amizade de um de seus dois melhores amigos por saber que ele tentara proteger a sua irmã que era a coisa que ele mais amava, aliás, ainda ama em todo o mundo.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley também se mantinham muito ansiosos para conhecerem o novo membro da família que eles, até então, só conheciam através das descrições que Gina dava nas cartas. Eles estavam ansiosos para conhecerem seu neto...

Os Weasley nunca entenderam o porquê de Gina nunca ter mandando uma foto do garoto do qual eles tanto ansiavam conhecer. Os irmãos de Gina também sabiam que já eram tios e morriam de vontade de conhecer o menino. Dean Weasley era o nome dele.

E agora estavam todos sentados no sofá da sala d'A Toca esperando a chegada deles.

- Ufa! Acho que já está tudo aqui.- Gina respirou aliviada e enxugou o suor da testa.- Dean, meu amor, venha aqui...- ela pegou o filho e as malas e, através de uma chave de portal, foi para A Toca.

- Gi!- A Sra. Weasley foi correndo até ela quando esta e o filho apareceram na sala de casa.

- Olá mamãe.

A mulher parou de andar subitamente ao ver o neto. Gina respirou fundo esperando a reação dela e dos outros parentes que agora olhavam abobalhados para o menino também.

- Filha! Ele... ele... Por que é que você não nos contou isto antes?

O garoto tinha os olhos verdes e os cabelos pretos e rebeldes, iguais aos do pai. Fora um choque saber que o filho não era de Collin, como pensavam.

- Eu não contei à vocês antes porque não estava preparada. Me desculpem, mais eu tinha medo que Harry ficasse sabendo disso e quisesse tomá-lo de mim...- os olhos da garota se encheram de lágrimas.

- Ah, Gina. Você sabe que o Harry não faria isso...- disse Rony a abraçando.

- Eu não duvido que o Harry possa fazer algo do gênero. Eu pensei que o conhecia, mas agora...

- Gi...- Rony tentou argumentar mas ela o interrompeu:

- Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto, está bem?

- Claro. E como vai o Colin?- perguntou Jorge.

- Nós terminamos...- disse Gina.

- Ah...- Jorge percebeu que não desviara a conversa para um ponto agradável e ficou agradecido quando sua mãe interferiu.

- Bem, vamos almoçar, vamos?

- Claro, mamãe! Há quanto tempo eu não como a sua comida...- brincou Gina.

Eles tiveram um almoço agradável. Até mesmo Carlinhos e Gui haviam conseguido uma folga no trabalho que se estenderia até depois do Natal estavam almoçando com eles.

Harry desistira de aparatar n'A Toca. Ele fora para o 3 Vassouras organizar as idéias. E se Gina não estivesse lá? Ou pior: e se ela estivesse mas não quisesse mais falar com ele ou olhar na sua cara? Harry pensava em tantas possibilidades que acabara se perdendo em seus pensamentos.

E agora? Ele não parava de pensar no que seria o certo a fazer... Harry sabia que vivia com Cho, mas não conseguia evitar de pensar na possibilidade de ele e Gina fazerem as pazes e tê-la de volta só para ele. Era tão bom relembrar dos tempos em que eles moravam juntos, que eram felizes... Sim, porque Harry não poderia se considerar uma pessoa feliz desde que se separara de Gina. Parecia que algo faltava dentro dele e que a sua felicidade dependia daquele pedacinho ausente...

- Não! Eu não vou desistir! Eu quero ela de volta e quero tirar toda aquela história da carta a limpo!- disse decidido enquanto se levantava da mesa, pagava a conta e desaparatava, a caminho d'A Toca.


	3. Reencontro

_N/A: Brigadinha mesmo pelas reviews... Espero que continuem curtindo a fic. _

**Capítulo Três**

Reencontro

Depois do almoço, os Weasley sentaram-se na sala para conversar.

- Mãe, espere só um minutinho que eu vou colocar estas coisas lá no quarto, está bem?- perguntou Gina.

- Claro, filha. Fique a vontade- respondeu docemente e a filha subiu com Dean até o quarto.

Instantes depois, Harry aparatou na sala.

- Ha-Harry?- Rony se engasgou com o café.

- Cadê eles, Rony?

- E-eles?

- É! Cadê a Gina e o _meu_ filho?

Todos ficaram imóveis.

- Co-como você sa-sabe...? Q-quer dizer, o que é que vo-você...

Harry perdeu a paciência e perguntou:

- Eles estão lá em cima?

- Ahn...- Harry estava tão nervoso que nem esperou Rony responder e começou a subir as escadas aos pulos.

- Dean!- Gina estava brincando com o menino. Ele corria e ela ia atrás dele enquanto gargalhava.- Eu vou te pegar...- disse ameaçadora enquanto se aproximava dele.

O menino parou de correr porque achou um obstáculo pelo caminho: as pernas de Harry. Ao vê-lo, Gina se assustou mas logo recobrou a posse indo até o menino e o pegando no colo.

- Vem, filho. Vamos com a vovó...- disse ela começando a descer as escadas, mas a Harry a segurou pelo braço. Gina tentou disfarçar, mas estremeceu ao toque dele.

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Me solte- disse ela, os olhos fechados.

- Qual é o nome dele?- perguntou ignorando o pedido dela.

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter te mandado aquela carta... Eu fui uma idiota mesmo...

- Você pretendia esconder que tinha um filho meu até quando?

- Ele não é seu filho!- berrou ela.

- Você não espera que eu acredite nisto, não é mesmo? Nós podemos ter uma conversa civilizada, agora?

- Eu...

- Por favor...- pediu docemente.

Ela suspirou.

- Está bem. Você tem dez minutos.

- Obrigado. Eu...- ele hesitou mas acabou pedindo.- Eu posso pegá-lo no colo?

Ela olhou desconfiada para ele mas acabou cedendo.

- Vamos. Eu vou pedir para a mamãe olhá-lo.

Os dois desceram em silêncio.

- Mamãe, fique com o Dean por dez minutinhos para mim?

- C-claro filha...- a mulher o pegou no colo e Gina conduziu Harry até o jardim.

Ela se sentou em um banco e indicou para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

- Seu tempo está se esgotando...- disse ela olhando para o pôr-do-sol.

- Você realmente ainda me ama?- perguntou ele.

Ela hesitou por um instante mas por fim acabou falando.

- Eu pensei que tinha deixado isto claro na carta...- ele sorriu.

- Você deixou mas eu precisava confirmar...

- Para que? Para eu fazer papel de idiota e você voltar para a cama da sua namoradinha?- ela se irritou.

- Você também tem a cama do seu namoradinho para voltar!

- Não diga o que não sabe! Eu já terminei com o Colin há seis meses. E além do mais- ela diminuiu o tom de voz-, eu nunca fui para a cama com ele. E sabe o porquê? Porque cada vez que eu fechava os meus olhos eu lembrava de você, cada vez que ele me tocava eu lembrava do seu toque... E cada vez que eu olhava para o Dean... Não tinha como, por mais que eu não quisesse eu sempre seria sua...- ela começara a chorar.

- Gi...

- Chega! Eu não quero mais sofrer. Não sei que idiota que eu sou para ter concedido à você falar comigo, olha só meu estado?- ela apontou para o próprio rosto, os olhos vermelhos, e lhe deu as costas.

Ela entrou, pegou o filho do colo da mãe e subiu as escadas, batendo a porta ao entrar no quarto.

Harry suspirou.

- Harry, posso falar com você?- perguntou Rony.

- Claro...

Os dois foram para a cozinha e Harry contara a verdadeira história, que antes não teve coragem de contar.

- Foi... isso?- perguntou Rony.

- Foi, Rony. Mas parece que a sua irmã não está muito afim de me dar uma chance para contar a verdade...

- Vocês vão se acertar, Harry. E eu vou ajudar no que for preciso...- disse ele.

- Obrigado, Rony.

- É para isso que servem os amigos, não é mesmo?- Harry sorriu. Ah, como estava enganado ao pensar que poderia perder a amizade de Rony se lhe contasse a verdade...


	4. De cama

**Capítulo Quatro**

De Cama

- Gi? Querida, acorde...

- Ahn, mãe, deixe-me dormir mais um pouquinho?- perguntou sonolenta.

- Hermione e seu irmão estão aí. Daqui a pouco eles vão embora...

- Ah, está bem, eu já estou indo... Eu só estou com uma indisposição mas eu já vou levantar.

- Você está pálida querida...- Molly levou a mão à testa dela.- E está ardendo em febre, Gi- completou preocupada.

- Eu estava dormindo mamãe, é normal estar quente...

- Não, não, não. Eu conheço a minha garotinha e sei identificar quando ela está com febre...

- Eu estou bem, mamãe...- ela foi se levantar mas se sentiu fraca e não conseguiu.

- Viu só?- repreendeu Molly.- E conheço você o suficiente para saber que é teimosa também. Eu ouvi você tossindo esta noite, será que está com a garganta inflamada também?

- Mamãe, não se preocupe. Eu vou tomar um banho e logo a febre passa, você vai ver. E cadê o Dean?

- Certo- disse Molly suspirando.- Você toma o seu banho enquanto eu vou lá embaixo procurar um remédio para você. O Dean está brincando com seu irmão e a Hermione.

- Está bem, mãe- Gina juntou suas forças e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro.

- A Gina ainda está dormindo, Sra. Weasley? Eu não quero atrapalhar e...

- Não, ela já acordou. Ela está tomando banho, parece que está com febre.

- Febre?- perguntou Rony preocupado.

- É, ela está meio pálida e passou a noite inteira tossindo.- Molly suspirou sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro; parecia cansada.- Vou pegar um remédio e vou levar para ela. Esperem um minuto que já, já, eu desço...

- Está bem, mãe- Rony trocou um olhar preocupado com Hermione e voltou a brincar com Dean.

Gina entrou no box e deixou a água escorrer pelo seu corpo enquanto massageava a nuca. Suspirou. Ela morria de dor de cabeça e seu corpo estava dolorido. Suas pernas estavam fracas e ela fazia algum esforço para se manter em pé. Até que sentiu as pernas bambearem e teve uma vertigem. Gina levou as mãos à cabeça e começou a enxergar tudo embaçado. Ela não tinha mais controle das próprias pernas agora e seu campo de visão começou a escurecer. O barulho da água do chuveiro caindo ia se tornando cada vez mais distante... Ela desmaiou.

- Querida, eu tenho este aqui e... Gina?- Molly se assustou ao ver a filha desmaiada.- Rony, Hermione, me ajudem aqui!- gritou desesperada.

Ela desligou o chuveiro e se ajoelhou ao lado de Gina, erguendo sua cabeça.

- Gina? Gina, acorde!- ela estava espantada.

- Sra. Weasley, o que foi?- Hermione entrou correndo no banheiro e Rony veio logo em seguida, com Dean nos braços.

- Ela desmaiou. Me ajude aqui...

- Rony, leve Dean para o quarto e arrume a cama de Gina que nós vamos levá-la para lá.

Molly pegou um roupão e envolveu Gina nele. Ela e Hermione retiraram Gina do box e começaram a carregá-la com algum esforço. Rony foi até elas preocupado e ajudou a carregar Gina. Eles a deitaram na cama e Hermione falou:

- Rony, aparate lá em casa e pegue a minha maleta, eu vou examiná-la- Hermione era uma medi-bruxa.

- Está bem...- ele desaparatou imediatamente.

A Sra. Weasley pegou Dean, que agora chorava, no colo e tentou acalmá-lo. Em instantes, Rony estava de volta.

- Aqui está...- disse prestativo entregando a maleta da esposa.

- Eu vou avisar Arthur- Molly saiu com Dean do quarto.

Hermione abriu a maleta e começou a examinar Gina. Depois de um tempo Rony perguntou impaciente:

- E então?

- A febre dela está muito alta e eu não posso fazer muita coisa... Vou entrar com a medicação para ver se a febre baixa e ela acorda. De resto eu não posso fazer mais nada...

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, Rony. Ela está debilitada por causa da febre. Seria arriscado transportá-la tanto por mágica a qualquer lugar e por métodos trouxas demoraríamos a chegar em algum posto de saúde. E aqui eu não tenho muitos recursos... Bem, me dê a seringa.- Rony fez o que ela pediu e Hermione injetou um líquido transparente na veia de Gina.

- Vai demorar para que faça efeito?- perguntou Rony.

- Varia de organismo para organismo, Rony. Às vezes pode até não fazer efeito... E nestes casos não é recomendável aplicar outro tipo de medicação forte como esta por meia hora.

- Mas vai fazer efeito- Rony falou balançando a cabeça desesperado.- Vai, não vai?

- Eu já te disse que varia, meu amor. Mas se acalme, está bem?

- Eu... eu vou tomar um café...- Rony estava visivelmente nervoso.- Você quer?

- Não, obrigada.

Rony saiu do quarto e logo Molly voltou com Dean.

- Arthur está preocupado. Ele vai terminar de resolver umas coisas no ministério e vem para cá.

- Sim, mas por favor mantenham a calma. Rony já está ficando nervoso demais.

- Mas como está a minha Gininha?

- Mamãe!- Dean falou baixinho ao ver a mãe deitada. Molly beijou-lhe a testa e falou mais para ela mesma do que para o menino:

- Ela está bem, querido. Só está descansando um pouquinho... Não é, Hermione?

- É. Eu apliquei a medicação e agora é só esperar para ver se a febre abaixa.

- Então? Funcionou, Mione?- perguntou Rony um tempo depois.

- Não- respondeu preocupada.- A febre não está baixando...

Arthur aparatou na sala e foi correndo para o quarto da filha.

- Como ela está?- perguntou preocupado sentando-se na beirada da cama e afagando os cabelos de Gina.

- Parece que a medicação não está respondendo, Arthur- respondeu Molly nervosa.

- E o Dean?

- Ele dormiu, querido. Eu levei-o para o nosso quarto.

- Fez bem.

Gina se mexeu na cama e todos olharam para ela. Sua respiração foi ficando mais intensa e ela começou a murmurar baixinho coisas sem sentido.

- Ela está delirando... É normal da febre- informou Hermione.

- Ah, minha filhinha...- murmurou a Sra. Weasley.

- Eu vou aplicar a medicação para amenizar a dor no corpo dela, para quando ela acordar...- disse Hermione.

- Mas não tem outro remédio que você possa dar à ela para baixar a febre?- perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

- Como eu falei para o Rony há algum tempo, depois de ter aplicado aquele medicamento nós temos de esperar uma meia hora para poder aplicar outra forte como ela. Portanto só nos resta esperar.

- Eu tenho que voltar para o trabalho...- disse sentindo-se impotente ali.- Molly, me avise se algo acontecer.

- Está bem, querido- Molly o beijou rapidamente e ele desaparatou.

- Harry... Harry...- Gina começou a chamar pelo nome dele.

- Ahn...- Hermione encarou Rony sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu vou chamá-lo- disse Rony decidido.

- Você não acha que...

- Não, Mione. Eu vou chamá-lo e pronto- ela suspirou e concordou. Ele desaparatou.

- Já se passaram quarenta minutos, Hermione. Você não acha que é melhor tentar a poção de novo?- perguntou a Sra. Weasley e Hermione concordou.

* * *

- Harry?- Rony bateu à porta do escritório dele.

- Oi, Rony. O que aconteceu?

- A Gina...- Harry se levantou imediatamente e foi até ele.

- O que é que tem ela, Rony?

- Ela está com muita febre, está delirando... Ela está chamando pelo seu nome.

- O que é que nós estamos esperando? Vamos logo. Ela está n'A Toca?- perguntou com urgência enquanto pegava o casaco.

- Está- e os dois desaparataram.

* * *

- Gina?- Harry subiu as escadas aos pulos e estava ofegante. Ele correu até a cama dela e segurou a sua mão.

- Harry... não, Harry... não vai...

- Eu vou ficar aqui, Gi, eu vou...

- Ela não entende você, Harry- Hermione disse esboçando um sorriso compreensivo para o amigo.- Ela está delirando...

- Ela me chamou... ela...- Harry mantinha os olhos fixos em Gina.

- Parece que a febre está baixando...- disse Hermione abrindo um sorriso enquanto media a temperatura de Gina, pouco tempo depois.

- Sério?- Molly sorriu também.- Ah, que ótimo, querida, que ótimo...

- Ela parou de delirar- observou Rony.

- Sim. Ela agora só está dormindo... A Gina deve ficar em repouso absoluto e agora a tendência é a febre baixar por completo- informou Hermione.- Agora eu tenho que ir para o St. Mungus, sabe, eu tenho um trabalho por lá...- Hermione esboçou um sorriso.- Sra. Weasley, me informe se por acaso a febre demorar para baixar que eu volto correndo, está bem?

- Claro, querida.

- Certo, então eu vou indo. E lembrem-se: absoluto repouso para a Gina. Deixem-na dormir o quanto precisar e depois não deixem que ela faça esforços até que esteja suficientemente forte. Mais tarde eu dou uma passadinha aqui. Até logo.

- Eu também já vou indo- disse Rony.

- Está certo. Harry, querido, sem querer abusar mas você poderia ficar com a Gina por um instante enquanto eu aviso o Arthur que ela está melhorando e termino de aprontar o almoço?- perguntou depois que Rony e Hermione já tinham ido embora.

- Mas é claro que sim...- respondeu ele.

- Certo- ela saiu do quarto.

Harry debruçou na beirada da cama, de frente para Gina. Ela era tão linda... Como ele pôde ter agüentado tanto tempo longe dela? Como ele pôde tê-la feito sofrer? Ah, sua vida poderia ter sido tão diferente se estivesse agora morando com ela e com seu filho, se eles estivessem compartilhando a vida de amor e carinho que ele jogou fora ao beijar Cho Chang na frente de Gina. Tudo bem que ele só tinha feito aquilo para protegê-la, mas custava ter ido procurá-la depois que Voldemort havia sido derrotado para contar toda a verdade e pedir perdão? Não, não custava e ele não o fez. Ao invés disso tentou esquecê-la, coisa que nunca conseguiu, e foi morar com Cho. Ele suspirou e caminhou até a janela.

O sol estava lá no alto, iluminando e aquecendo a tudo e a todos... Como ele queria se sentir iluminado, aquecido por dentro de novo, assim como quando ele vivia ao lado de Gina, assim como quando ele era realmente feliz...

- Harry... Harry, não...- Gina abriu os olhos assustada e começou a chorar baixinho.- Não... Porque, Harry?

- Gi?- perguntou ele se aproximando.

Ela se espantou ao perceber que ele estava ali.

- Harry?

N/A: brigadinha mais uma vez pelas reviews. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ele foi um dos mais gostosos de escrever... Beijão e comentem!


End file.
